


Spencer Reid One Shots

by Moe_Chi



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety, Comforting, Cute, Fluff, Hair, Kisses, Love, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attack, Pining, Spencer Reid one shot, migraines, scalp massage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe_Chi/pseuds/Moe_Chi
Summary: Some sweet and fluffy Spencer Reid/Reader one shots, updated whenever I can. Feel free to send me requests!
Relationships: Spencer Reid x Reader, Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 183





	1. I’ve got a Migraine

You were in the middle of watching a horror movie when your phone started to ring. You jumped, a chill running through you and fear making your heart skip a beat. When you realized what happened, you felt almost silly. You looked and saw that it was Spencer, a friend that had been living two floors below you since you moved in. You had actually met in the lobby the day you arrived, and he helped carry your many boxes of books up to your new apartment. 

“Hey Spence,” you smiled as you answered. It was hard to not smile when talking to Spencer. 

Instead of words, just a pain-filled groan came over. The smile fell off your face. You knew he was having a migraine, probably one of the worst ones yet from the sound of it. 

“I’m on my way down.” You told him, already turning off the TV. 

He groaned again in response. 

You had no idea what exactly you were going to do when you got up there, but you grabbed your peppermint oil and Spencer’s spare key and started out the door and to the steps. When you got down to Spencer’s apartment, you could hear soft whimpering coming from the kitchen. You ran over, chewing on your lip. Spencer was laying on the floor, curled up in a ball with his hands pressed to his head. 

“Come here, Spence.” You murmured as softly as possible, getting down onto your knees next to him. 

Spencer uncurled slightly, squinting up at you. 

“Light…” he groaned. 

You jumped up and shut the blinds, turning off the kitchen lights on your way back to him. 

“Okay, now let’s get you somewhere more comfortable. That will help.” You told him. 

Spencer shook his head slightly. 

“I’ll help you up, come on. I’ll help you over to the couch and you can lay down. I brought peppermint oil.” You said. 

Spencer _loved_ the smell of peppermint, plus peppermint oil was known to help reduce headaches and migraine pain. 

“Please let me help you up.” You coaxed. 

Spencer gently reached out for your hand. You grabbed it and began to pull him up. Spencer tried his best to help but he could barely move. Once you finally got him standing, he leaned heavily on you. 

“I’ve got you.” You murmured, leading him over to the couch. 

When you got there, Spencer practically fell onto the cushions. He brought his hands back up to his forehead and curled up again. 

“Listen to me, Spencer. Just listen to my voice and focus on me…” you whispered softly. “You’ve gotta relax. You being this tense isn’t going to help at all. It’s actually probably making this worse. I’ve got this peppermint oil, and once you relax a little bit I can give you a scalp massage with it. It will really help, I swear.” 

Spencer tried his best to take deep breaths, the exhaling coming out as groaning every few breaths. 

You sat down on the couch next to his head and pulled a pillow onto your lap. 

“Roll over onto your back, Spence.” You coaxed him gently. “Bring your head up here.” You patted the pillow. 

Normally, putting his head on your lap would embarrass Spencer. But right now, he could barely think. He followed your instructions and you pulled the peppermint oil out of your pocket, putting a bit of it on your fingers. Spencer did his best to relax, stretching out on the couch. His legs were up on the armrest and his feet hung over the edge. Poor Spence was just _so damn tall._

You started at his temples, pressing your fingertips to them and rubbing in soft, circular motions. Some of the tension drained from Spencer’s face as you continued up to his forehead. As you went on, his breathing became less labored and his face became less contorted with pain. Gently, you worked up to his hair and started to run your fingers through it. 

Spencer let out a quiet sigh as his shoulders relaxed. 

“Is this helping?” You asked. 

Spencer nodded. He still hurt, but this was giving him something much more pleasant to focus on. 

“Good.” You began to massage his scalp. If it weren’t for the migraine, Spencer would have been in absolute heaven. 

Spencer opened his eyes slightly, his vision no longer blurred by tears. He looked up and saw the focus in your eyes. You had your bottom lip between your teeth and your brows were furrowed ever so slightly. Spencer closed his eyes and sighed again, the tension melting out of his body. 

After about ten minutes, Spencer was on the verge of falling asleep.

“Do you want to go to bed?” You asked. 

Spencer nodded slightly, his eyes opening again. He sat up slowly, grimacing as he did. You stood, wrapping an arm around him and helping him off the couch. 

“Thank… you.” Spencer murmured as you helped him back to his bedroom. 

“Of course,” you replied, helping him into bed. “I’ll be right back.”

You went back out and grabbed the peppermint oil, putting some more on your fingertips as you walked back into his room. You sat down on the edge of the bed and pressed your fingertips to his temples again. 

Spencer opened his eyes, looking up at you. You met his eyes briefly and then looked away. Your face flushed involuntarily as you did. Spencer, slowly and gently, brought a hand up to the side of your face. You started to lean down, and after a moment of hesitation, you kissed Spencer. Your hand slid down to his chest and you could feel his heart racing beneath the palm of your hand. It was a soft sort of kiss, and it made your whole body go weak. 

When you pulled away, Spencer’s eyes fluttered back open and you rested your forehead against his, trying to wrap your brain around what had just happened. 

“You know,” Spencer murmured. “Kissing someone triggers the pleasure centers of your brain and releases a wide variety of chemicals like dopamine, serotonin, and oxytocin. They are actually proven to help headaches.” 

You couldn’t help but grin. “Feeling better?” You asked. 

Spencer smiled back. “A bit, yeah.”


	2. Mugs

“Y/N?” Spencer called from the kitchen. “Can you come help me unload the dishwasher? If you’re not busy.” 

“Yeah, I’ll be out in a minute.” You called back as you stood up. You stretched and cracked your neck, making your way out to the kitchen from your office. 

“Hey,” Spencer smiled at you. “How’s it coming?” 

_ It  _ was in reference to your book. You had been working on it almost all day, frantically trying to get the words onto paper before the inspiration left. 

“Better than I thought, actually. I have three, almost four new chapters.” You smiled back. 

“That’s fantastic,” Spencer beamed as you pulled two coffee mugs out of the dishwasher and started over to the cabinet. 

“Yeah. I’m pretty happy with how it’s going, honestly.” You replied just before you tripped over your own feet. You slammed to the floor, the two mugs flying from your hands and shattering on the tile. 

“Oh my god!” Spencer ran over, crouching down next to you. “Are you okay?” He asked frantically. 

You nodded, pushing yourself up onto your knees. 

“Did you hit your head? Did you land on any glass?” His voice came out in a stream of panic. 

_ Glass… _

A pit began to form in your stomach when you realized you had broken both of the mugs. 

“I’m sorry…” you said quickly, squirming away from Spencer. 

“Sorry for what?” Spencer asked softly, brows furrowing as you moved away. 

“The… th-the mugs…” you managed out, chewing on your lip. 

“It’s fine, Y/N. Just as long as you’re okay.” Spencer tried to assure you. He reached a hand forward towards your shoulder and you flinched involuntarily. 

“I’m sorry…” you whimpered, shaking your head. “I didn’t mean to… I just tripped…” 

Spencer melted. He realized what was happening. “I know, Y/N. You didn’t do it on purpose. You fell and dropped the mugs. It’s okay. I’m not upset. I promise.” 

Tears started to fill your eyes. You knew Spencer wouldn’t hurt you but for some reason you just couldn’t push the feeling away. You bent forward and brought your arms up to your face, making yourself as small as you could. 

“It’s all okay. We will clean it up and everything will be alright.” Spencer told you, slowly moving closer. 

You tried to breathe, tried to push the fear out of your head, tried to remind yourself that Spencer would never hurt you like he did, but it just wasn’t working. you were starting to hyperventilate when Spencer placed a gentle hand on your back. He softly ran it up and down your back, trying to help bring you back to the moment. 

When you finally calmed down, you were lightheaded and the room felt like it was spinning. You uncurled slightly and wiped tears from your face. 

“I’m… sorry…” you whispered to Spencer.

“You don’t have to apologize, Y/N…” He murmured to you. “You did nothing wrong. You got scared. That’s normal for people who have suffered abuse. Your brain is still hardwired to think that someone will hurt you. But…” he scooted closer. “I will never,  _ ever  _ hurt you.” 

You uncurled and moved into Spencer’s arms. He held you tightly and you began to feel safe again.

“I love you.” He murmured softly against the top of your head. “And people don’t hurt the people they love.” 

It was something that Spencer had to remind you of from time to time. You had been conditioned for so long to think that the abuse, the pain, the hurt, was done out of love. But it wasn’t. And Spencer showed you what love actually meant. 

“I love… you too…” You murmured. All the adrenaline had left you exhausted and with a headache. 

Spencer helped you to your feet and gently led you up the stairs. You clung to him the whole way. Your eyes were tired and he knew that after all that you just wanted to go to bed. Spencer helped you change into your pajamas and he tucked you in, giving you a soft kiss on the forehead. 

“Do you want me to stay here with you?” He asked softly. 

You nodded, eyes fluttering shut. 

“Okay.” Spencer climbed into bed next to you and you immediately snuggled close. 

“I love you…” you murmured again, pressing your face into his shirt. It was the only thing you could think to say. 

“I love you too, Y/N. I will always,  _ always  _ love you.” Spencer whispered. 


	3. Rough Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer comes back after a case that ended poorly

You had been working on a cross stitch project when you heard the door open. You knew it was Spencer. He had been strange over the phone earlier in the day, so you weren’t sure what mood he was going to be in. Sometimes when Spencer got like this, he would pin you against the wall and make your eyes roll back in your head all night long. Other times, he would be completely silent and barely acknowledge you. When you stood up and headed out to the front room of his apartment, he was standing next to the door and just staring at his go-bag on the floor. You immediately knew it had been a rough case. 

“Hey,” You broke him out of his trance, hesitantly stepping over to your boyfriend. 

Spencer looked up at you and the pain in his eyes was visible and overwhelming. He made his way over to you and hugged you tightly. 

“Are you okay?” You murmured. 

Spencer shook his head. “It was a really bad case.” You heard his voice breaking. It ripped your heart open, knowing that he was going to have nightmares about whatever happened for weeks to come. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” You asked. 

He shook his head again, just hugging you tighter. 

“Let’s go sit down.” You said against his shirt. 

Spencer pulled away but took your hand. You led him over to the couch and he sat down first. You sat down between his legs with your back to him. His arms wrapped around you and settled. This one one of Spencer’s favorite ways to hold you. His fingertips ran in soft, abstract circles over your stomach. And the two of you just sat. You leaned back and relaxed against him. 

“I love you, Y/N…” Spencer murmured. “I love you so,  _ so _ much…” 

“I love you too, Spence.” You replied. 

Spencer’s fingers stopped running over your stomach and he just held you. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. 

“You know that talking about this stuff helps…” You whispered to him. “So talk to me. Tell me what’s going on in your head.” 

Spencer swallowed, trying to piece together words. “I watched a girl get shot…” Spencer managed out. “I couldn’t save her.” 

You turned to look at him. Tears were filling his eyes and beginning to spill down his face. You wiped them away as he spoke. 

“I tried to talk the unsub down but he just wouldn’t listen and then he pulled the trigger.” 

“Where was everyone else?” You asked softly. 

“They were looking around the building. They couldn’t get there fast enough. I should have shot him but I didn’t. And now she’s dead and I couldn’t do anything about it.” 

“Spence, listen to me.” You murmured, turning around and moving to straddle his legs. “This is not your fault.” 

“I couldn’t save her…” Spencer whispered. “That’s why I do my job, to save people, but I couldn’t save her.”

“Hey, baby, you can’t think like that. You can’t save everyone. And I know that kills you, but it’s not healthy for you to hold yourself to that standard, Spencer.” You told him, wiping away more tears. 

Spencer nodded, sniffling.

Your boyfriend didn’t cry often, but when he did, you knew it was serious. Something inside of him was broken. 

“She was only fifteen…” Spencer murmured. 

You pressed your forehead against his. “You did everything you could. There was nothing more you could have done.” 

Spencer’s eyes shut. He took deep breaths to try to calm himself down again. You ran your fingers through his soft hair and wiped more tears away. 

“Thank you.” Spencer whispered. 

“Of course, baby.” You replied. “Tell me what I can do for you.” 

“Just… sit here with me, please.” Spencer replied quietly. “I just want to hold you. And… I don’t want to talk about this anymore…” 

You buried your face in Spencer’s neck, settling on his lap. Spencer held you close, your body pressed up against his. 

He took a great deal of comfort in holding you. Not a lot of things in his life were certain, but you always were. 

“I love you, Spencer.” You murmured against his neck. 

“I love you, too, Y/N…” Spencer replied. 

The rest of the night was spent cuddling in various positions and watching Doctor Who. Spencer fell asleep with his arms wrapped tightly around you. You both stayed on the couch that night.


	4. Calling Out

You woke back up to Spencer putting his go-bag down beside the dresser. Light drifted through the thin curtains of the bedroom, washing over him. Spencer walked over to the bed, seeing that your eyes were half-open.  
“Hey,” Spencer murmured. His eyes were tired and you were sure he hadn’t slept at all on the plane. “Don’t you work today?” He asked before leaning down and kissing your cheek.   
You nodded. “I really don’t wanna go in today…” You mumbled.  
“Why? What’s wrong?” Spencer asked, climbing into bed with you.   
“My bad hurts so bad… my back, and my neck, and my shoulders… I just hurt.” You answered as he snuggled up to spoon with you.   
“What do you think you’re going to do at work today?” Spencer murmured.   
“We are getting the new store ready… so I’ll probably be moving boxes and stuff and… I really just can’t right now…” You answered, tears filling your eyes.   
Spencer held you tightly. “So don’t go.” He told you. “Call in sick. They will understand.”   
“I don’t know… I’m just… I’m nervous about calling in. I feel like they won’t believe me.”  
It wasn’t the first time Spencer had urged you to call out. The last time you were sick, he actually dialed the number and handed you the phone.   
“What are they going to do?” Spencer murmured. “Say no and that you have to come in? They can’t force you, sweetie. You are one of the best and most consistent rangers there. They’re not going to have an issue with it.”  
You nodded, attempting to roll over. You instantly stopped when intense pain shot through your lower back, a horrible whimper escaping as you did.   
“Hey, hey, stay still.” Spencer murmured. “Have you taken anything? Aleve or tylenol?”   
You nodded. “I did when I woke up earlier. It helped a little bit but it still hurts.”  
“Okay. Here,” Spencer took your phone and handed it to you.  
You unlocked it, taking a deep breath. You called your boss, biting your lip as it rang.   
“Hey, Y/N, what’s up?” Your boss asked.  
“H-hey, Catherine… so, um, I’m not going to be able to come in today.”  
“Okay, no worries. You’ve got some paid leave built up, so make sure you put that on your timecard. What’s going on, if you don’t mind my asking?”  
You let out an internal sigh, shutting your eyes. “It’s my back again. It has been killing me for a few days now and I could barely get out of bed to get aleve this morning, let alone effectively help set up the store.”   
“Well, get some rest. You sounded like hell getting out of your truck yesterday. I hope you feel better. Let me know how you feel tomorrow. If you need more time off, don’t worry about it.”  
You nodded, feeling the tension in your chest start to fade. “Thanks, Catherine, I really appreciate it.”  
“Of course, anytime. I’ll talk to you later.”  
Catherine hung up and you set the phone down onto the nightstand.   
“See?” Spencer gently kissed your neck. “Nothing to worry about.”  
You snuggled back into the pillows, trying to adjust so your neck would stop aching horribly.   
“Have you thought about taking a bubble bath? Or maybe the heating pad?”   
“Later.” You murmured. “I just wanna go back to sleep.”  
“Okay,” Spencer smiled. “That’s something I can do.” He snuggled up close, snuggling closer to you.   
You loved having him so close. His arms around you, his lips on your neck, his body pressed to yours.   
“I love you, Spence…” you murmured.   
“I love you too, sweetheart.” Spencer whispered.   
The both of you drifted off into blissful sleep. 

When you woke up, Spencer wasn’t in bed with you. You could hear the bath running and the smell of lavender drifted through the open door.   
You got up slowly, stretching your back out and trying to crack your neck to no avail. You went into the bathroom, seeing Spencer beside the tub. He was opening up a small bag of bath bombs.   
“Hey,” you smiled.   
“Hey!” Spencer turned.   
You could see the bath filling with bubbles behind him.   
“I wanted to see if this would help your back. Plus you’ve been really stressed about work lately… and you just deserve to relax.” He told you as he turned off the water.   
A warm feeling made its way through you. You, without a doubt, had the best boyfriend ever.   
“I love you.” You grabbed him and hugged him tightly.   
“I love you too, Y/N.” He laughed softly. “Now, just soak and relax. I can go grab your laptop if you want to watch a movie or something in here.”  
“Yes please,” you smiled, beginning to take off your pajamas. Spencer came back in, setting up your laptop on the tray that sat across the tub. He stepped behind you, wrapping his arms around your bare waist and gently kissing your neck.   
“You are so beautiful…” Spencer murmured before softly.   
You smirked, tilting your head as much as you could.   
“You’re not too bad yourself,” you giggled.   
Spencer always knew how to make you feel better. Whether it was making your favorite meal after a tough day or calling you beautiful while you had bags under your eyes and horrible bed head.   
“Enjoy your bath.” He murmured.  
“You are the best boyfriend ever.” You grinned happily.


End file.
